Arranged
by allie47
Summary: Clary Fray has been sold to the royal family of the Clave, so her mother could pay off her father's debt he left them with. She is to be married to the only son, Jace Wayland, in an arranged marriage. Clary is determined to hate him, and not let him in. But slowly, they wear down each others walls, and maybe even find love in the process. AU Clace. rating has changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

Clary Fray was sketching in her room when her mother came in.

"Clarissa, I need to tell you something." "What, mother?" She asked, pausing her sketch of the large tree outside her window.

"We are in terrible debt." Her mother got out.

Clary stopped her sketch and stood up to face her mother in the doorway. Her mother looked as stunning as always, her dark red locks trailing down hair back done in a sophisticated braid, wearing a floor length long sleeved forest green dress, embroidered with gold. "What do you mean?" Clary asked. Her mother took her hands.

"When your father left, he left us with a terrible debt that I've tried so hard to repay." "Unfortunately, I have not been successful. So, the Clave has given me a way out."

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"An arranged marriage," her mother sighs.

"They want you to get married?" Clary asks.

"No. They want… you to get married." Her mother says, letting out a deep breath. I swear the entire world stopped turning. I was only just 18. I was supposed to marry Simon, my boyfriend.

"No. No… I-I-I can't get married." "I'm only 18." "I'm in a relationship." She starts to pace around her room, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and rapidly shaking her head back and forth. Her mother tries to console her.

"It won't be that bad," she's saying. "How could you do this!?" Clary raged. "You ruined my future!" "How the hell am I supposed to marry and live with someone I don't know?" She continues her rage. She gets her fiery temper from her mother, along with her red ringlets.

"Hey!" Don't you dare say I ruined your future. That was your father." "I am trying to save the life that we have!" "Can you not see that!?" her mother yells back, grabbing her wrists to stop her pacing.

"I just-I need a moment." Clary says. Her mother lets go of her wrists and Clary flees their manor house. Their carriage is waiting outside. She lifts her dress up as her driver helps her into the carriage. "Where to miss?" Her driver David asks. "Simon's." Her face falls.

"Miss are you quite alright?" David asks. "Fine. Absolutely fine. I just need to see Simon. Now please, no more questions."

"Yes, miss." He bows before shutting the door. Clary manages to keep it together for the ride to Simon's, and standing in the entrance way of his house she nearly breaks down. When she finally sees Simon walking down the stairs to meet her, she collapses in a puddle of racking sobs. Simon runs the rest of the way down the stairs, kneeling by her side and wrapping his arms around her.

"Clary, what happened?" He asks, trying to calm her down by rubbing her back. Her sobs finally start to subside into small hiccups, and she brokenly explains.

"Simon… I can't marry you." She wails, while refusing to look at him, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying face in them.

"What do you mean Clary?" She finally looks up at him. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure."

"It's warm enough outside. Shall we sit outside?" He offers her his arm as he pulls her up off the floor. The two walk outside, settling themselves on two chairs.

"Simon, my mother sold me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she sold me to the king and queen in the form of an arranged marriage." She starts to silently sob again.

"What- Clary this doesn't make any sense." "Your mother would never do that to you." Simon ponders out loud.

"But she did. To pay off her debt of all fucking things." Her mother would gasp at the use of such language, especially around her supposed future husband, but none of it mattered anymore.

"Clary, I-I don't know what to say. Did she say how much it was?" "Maybe I can pay it off or-" Clary cuts him off. "There's nothing you can do, Simon." "It's millions of dollars." "She could lose everything."

She looks up, his distraught face and sad eyes meet hers, which are red from crying. He stands and pulls her up with him.

"Clary, whatever happens, I love you." "I love you more than anything." "I'll find a way." Then, they both hear the patio doors open, and there stands Jocelyn Fray, the same women who sold her daughter.

"Clary, Simon, I'm so sorry. You know that I had no choice. It was this, or we both lose everything we own, and go to jail on top of it for not paying it off."

"Well, remember that you tore apart a girl's life for that freedom." He pulls Clary closer to him, hugging her close, and, tilting her head up, he slowly presses his lips to hers. They're wet and salty with tears. She closes her eyes while their mouths move together in symphony. His hands that were on her waist have found their way to cup her head. Unbeknownst to the couple, Jocelyn watches with a sad smile on her face, their kiss reminding her of her love's last kiss before he left. They pull apart, and rest their foreheads against each others.

"Always," Clary whispers.

"Always," Simon whispers back. She wrestles out of their embrace, and follows her mother back inside without looking back.

"Come, my love," Her mother says, leading her out the door. "We have to go to the palace. They're expecting you soon." They ride together in silence, Clary looking out the back until Simon's house fades away, and she can't feel anything anymore.

They arrive at grand palace, and the two are welcomed by a butler, who escorts them into the palace through two huge oak doors.

"The royal family will see you now." He leads them through to a room adjacent from the marble and cherry wood entrance, where the queen is waiting for them. Clary glides into the room behind her mother.

"Your royal majesty: my daughter, Clarissa Fray." A woman stands up first. She is dressed in a gorgeous royal blue velvet dress, adorned with sparkling jewels. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a complicated braided bun, and she wore a gold crown on her head. Clary and her mother curtsied low.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Clarysays robotically.

"And you, Clarissa." "My son, Jace, should be along in a minute." A few seconds go by in silence before another door opens, and in walks who can only be Jace. Clary automatically stands up to introduce herself. "Sorry I'm late, mother." He bends down, and kisses her cheek. Celine stands up again and positions her son beside her, as my mother does with me. Clary subtly scans her eyes up and down him, as he does the same. He's undeniably handsome, with his curly golden locks, striking golden eyes, and toned muscles. He moves closer to her, and takes her hand. She flinches slightly, the touch of Jace's hand unfamiliar to her. He notices, but kisses her hand lightly anyways. "Jace Wayland." "How do you do?"

"Clary- Clarissa Fray," she stutters. She's never been this nervous. He turns to her mother. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayland," she says.

"And you as well, Mrs. Fray." He replies. His voice is surprisingly deep. "We'll leave you two to get acquainted," Celine says.

"Mrs. Fray would you care to accompany me into the sitting room for high tea?" She asks, motioning towards the door.

"I would be delighted," Clary's mother replies. "After you, your majesty," she says graciously. Before she leaves, Clary's mother bends down to whisper in Clary's ear. "Behave," she says. Then the two exit, leaving Clary alone with Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall we sit?" He gestures to an empty chair.

"You must have questions," he blankly states. Clary raises an eyebrow.

"You would be mistaken," she says, crossing her arms.

"Fiesty." I'll ask questions then." He says, smiling slightly.

"What's your actual name?"

"Clarissa Fray," Clary responds stoically.

"Why did my mother select you as my wife?"

"Straight to the point, hey?"

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer."

"Fine. My mother couldn't get out of the debt my father left us with so she made a deal." "Her debt paid off entirely in exchange for me."

Clary was surprised that she got through the sentence without breaking into another torrent of sobs. She refused to look weak in front of Jace.

"That must have been a bullet to the heart." Jace says, glancing at me. His eyes seem sorrowful.

"It is what it is." "I mean, now I'm here, with a complete stranger, who I'm about to marry." Clary says that in hopes it'll cut him deep, or at least a little bit.

"Ouch," he says. "So now I assume you're telling yourself that you're going to completely shut me out, be a friggin' ice princess and not tell me anything." He stands, pacing. Clary watches him warily. "But here's the thing. You're going to be my wife. I don't want this any more than you do, but this happening whether you like it or not." He stands. "Say goodbye to your mother, if you want to." "I'll have the maid escort you to your room, where you will be staying until you move in with me, after our wedding." "Excuse me," he says, "I have buisness to attend to." He goes to leave the room.

"Wait! Clary says, wrapping her hand around his arm. He freezes, her touch warm on his skin. He looks at her. "What?" he asks.

"I just... never mind," She releases her grip on his arm. He exits the room. Clary sits back down. What she was going to tell him was that she was sorry, and changed her mind. But all she could really think about was the feeling of her hand on Jace's arm. She is broken out of her reverie when a maid enters the room.

"Follow me, miss." "I am to take you to your mother and then to your room."

She quickly exits the room, and Clary follows. Her first meeting with Jace Wayland, Prince of Idris, heir to the throne. He wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. He was certainly handsome. Different from Simon. He was like day and Simon was night. He somehow saw right through her disguise, her tough exterior that she'd spent years perfecting.

The two walk in silence, Clary trailing behind the maid.

"What's your name?" Clary asks, trying to break the silence.

The maid stops and turns to her, surprised.

"It's Mailyn, your ladyship."

'Interesting name," Clary mutters.

They walk through the extensive hallway. It's quite beautiful, Clary thinks. The warm cherry wood that lines the walls as well as the floors gleams with detail. The ceiling of the hallway is domed, painted with scenes of angels and saints. They pass by door after door, before she finally stops and turns the knob of one. The two enter a large but cozy room. Clary immediately sees her mother.

"Clarissa Fray, your majesty," the maid announces.

I bow low, as is required.

"It cannot be that time already," the queen exclaims. Jocelyn stands to her feet.

"We will leave you two alone. You have five minutes."

"Clary," Jocelyn says, crossing the room to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her. Clary stands stiffly, not hugging her mother back.

"I know you must be angry right now, but soon you'll understand."

Clary feels the rage boiling inside her, and it finally erupts.

"YOU RUINED Me!" she rages, pulling out of her mother's grasp.

"YOU ARE FORCING ME TO MARRY A MAN I DON'T KNOW, FORCING ME TO GIVE UP THE ONE I LOVE, BE PUT IN A ROLE I DON'T WANT!" "I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING NOW!" "I HATE YOU!"

Clary was out of control. She picked up a glass vase of flowers and threw it across a room. The sound of shattering glass caused Celine, the maid, and Jace to burst in, who had been waiting outside the door. Clary was continuing her rage, shouting horrible things at her mother. Her mother was cowering in a corner of the room, from her own daughter who hated her. Clary was oblivious to all this, the fire in her acting as a blinder. Jace cautiously approaches her from behind, wrapping his arms around her, holding her back. She struggles against him, before the fight finally leaves her. She falls in his arms, chest heaving, breathing heavily.

"Hey hey hey hey hey,' Jace says. "Calm down." His lips brush her ear as he talks, his warm honey voice washing through her. "I'm going to let you go now." "You need to not freak out again." He feels her nod her head against his chest, and it surprises him that he almost likes the feeling.

Clary was exhausted after what had happened, and her vision, which had gone blurry during her rage. Slowly, she became aware that she was in Jace's arms, and she relaxed. He released his hands from her waist, and she dropped to the floor, in a puddle of blue dress.

"Mrs. Fray, I think you should leave now," Jace says firmly, before sinking to the floor with Clary, wrapping his arms around a girl he barely knows, in the middle of a now broken room, while the queen watches on.

"Mother, will you leave us, please?"

"Of course, Jace." She leaves the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Clary, what the hell was that?" He asks.

Clary can feel the agitation radiating off him. It makes her inch away. She doesn't know how Jace will react to anger, and it... scares her. He's certainly seen her, but she hasn't seen him. She hates being out of control.

"I- I'm sorry, Jace. I was just so mad, and I don't know what came over me. All my anger just exploded and it got out of control." Clary starts to turn her head to see the damage that she had done to the room.

"I'm sorry about the room." Clary mumbles, yawning.

"Yes, that is a problem, but It's covered by us."

"Thank you," Clary responds.

"It's about four o'clock, dinner is at seven." "I'll take you to your room." "I expect you for dinner at eight." Jace stands, taking Clary with him. As she stands, she notices that a corner of her dress is ripped.

"Damn," she mutters. Jace notices, but says nothing as she examines the rip.

"This way," Jace says.

He walks over to the door, carefully trying to avoid broken glass and wood that litters the floor. Clary follows, holding the bottom of her dress up, as she gingerly follows Jace through the room. The couple walk silently, with nothing but the sound of Clary's heels clicking on the wood floor.

Jace stops so suddenly that Clary almost bumps into him.

He opens the door to reveal a bedroom.

"Here you are. The maids will be here at seven to help you dress. We have a lot to discuss. My mother won't be joining us." Jace turns and Clary watches him walk back down the hallway, and enter another door.

Clary slowly walks into the room. Clary walked through the wood room, past the living room, to the balcony. She opens the doors, feeling the still warm September sun on her skin. It seemed wrong. She felt like it should be cold, or at least overcast and rainy given the grave circumstances that happened today. Despite the beautiful view, all Clary can do still wearing her ripped dress and no shoes, is fall to the ground and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace Wayland paced in his room. It was strange to him that soon, he'd be sharing it with this girl, this Clarissa. He knew next to nothing about her, but something, something about her had made him want her. Perhaps it was the fire, which was visible in her hair, but also in her attitude. She was feisty, which Jace wasn't used to, but found he rather liked it. She would be a challenge. He could also deduce that she wouldn't be one of those girls who would willingly spread her legs for him, he would have to work. He closed his eyes at the thought of her legs wrapping around him, her head tossed back with his hands wrapped in her fiery red curls. He shook his head, ridding himself of the image. He needed to focus. He sighed, and walked into his bathroom. His butler and two maids stood by the entrance, waiting for a request.

"Run a bath, please," he told them.

"Yes, your magesty," his two maids responded with a low curtsy. They proceeded into his bathroom, where a sunken tub lay in the floor. They started to pump water into the tub.

Once the bath was full of steaming water, Jace stripped himself of his clothing and slid into the tub, closing his eyes. After what seemed like mere minutes, his butler entered.

"Your highness, you're expected for dinner with miss Clarissa in precisely an hour." "Master Alec is also hoping to speak with you before hand." Jace opened his eyes.

"Of course. My towel, please." His butler opens a towel wide, and Jace pulls himself out, wrapping himself in the warm towel. "What are you planning to wear tonight, sir?"

"My finest," Jace replied. He had to get this right with Clarissa. It could ruin everything if he didn't.

Meanwhile, Clary had just gotten out of her bath, with a maid waiting anxiously beside her. A girl walked in the doors. "Leave us, please," the girl said to the maid. Clary looked at her. This stranger had dark waves that fell down her back, mocha coloured silky skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a deep silk red dress, which was cinched in at the waist, and flowed to the ground.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood." "I live here, too." Her voice had a slight accent, though Clary couldn't quite place it. "Jace sent sent me to help you get ready." Isabelle wasted no time, pushing her over to the vanity. "We have to do something with your hair." "Sit." Clary didn't quite know what to make of Isabelle. She was obviously bold, and fierce, perhaps a warrior. She was fit enough to be one, and definitely badass.

"You have really gorgeous hair," Isabelle stated as she ran comb and then hair fingers through it. "Jace has a thing for redheads." "You're different then his usual girls, though." "You actually seem to have feelings, and you're not interested in throwing yourself at him," she continued. Clary was still mystified. She hadn't met anybody so forward before. She decided to brave a question. Isabelle babbled on, when Clary interupted her.

"What's your relationship with Jace?" She was curios about this other woman who clearly lived here and was also very close to Jace.

She stopped whatever she was saying, and said "Jace is like my brother. We had a fling, but we both knew it wasn't right. I'm the most renowned shieldwoman in this kingdom." "The former king, Micheal, took us in when we were about 10 to personally train us."

"We?" Clary asked, puzzled."

"My brother Alec and I." "I don't think there's another person on this planet that he's closer to than Alec." "Alec is his brother, but not by blood.' "He was furious when he found out about Jace and me, although he must have seen it coming." "It was bound to happen eventually."

Clary sat silent, while Isabelle tugged at her hair, pulling it into a complex up do.

"Jace likes you." "I thought you should know that." "It won't be long before he gets you into his bed." "It's easy to fall in love with him." "It's even easier to get your heart broken by him." Isabelle rests her hands on Clary's bare shoulders. "Anyways, let's get you dressed."

Isabelle led her back into her bedroom, where two maids waited for her. "This is Nicole and Adrianne." "They will get oyu dressed." "I'm to take you to the dining room after." "You and Jace will be dining alone."

"Thank you, Isabelle." "For everything."

"Of course." "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." "I'll leave you to get dressed now."We're already late."

The two maids quickly walked over to Clary to help her. She put on underwear, and a corset, which was the most horrible thing she'd ever worn. Then, they fished out a gorgeous dark purple gown. She stepped into it, and they laced up the front corset. It was beautiful, made out of soft velvet, with a lace trimmed square neck that showed more of her cleavage than wanted. The sleeves were the same deep purple as the rest of the dress, and came to her elbows, with lace on the end. It poofed at the skirt, which was enhanced by the crinoline. The maids put a heavy diamond necklace around her neck, and matching earings. When they were done, they showed her to a mirror. She didn't recognize this girl staring back at her. She was a stranger, a seventeen year old girl playing at royalty, forced into an unwanted position with a man she didn't love.

"Ready?" Isabelle's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes," Clary replied. As she came out from behind the divider, Isabelle gasped.

"You look beautiful, Clarissa." Calry grimaced at her full name.

'Please, Isabelle. I implore you to call me Clary," Clary said.

"Sure." "While we're at it, call me Izzy." "Nobody calls me Isabelle except for my brother's boyfriend, and Alec and Jace, sometimes." She grinned.

'Shall we?" Izzy said, offering her arm to Clary.

"Don't I need shoes?" Clary questioned, looking down at her bare feet.

"We don't wear shoes here, unless we're raiding." "Now come, Jace is expecting you."

Clary trailed behind Izzy, until the two reached a door. Izzy knocked three times, and entered, beckoning Clary. As they entered, Clary's eyes found his golden ones, watching her as she walked.

"Isn't she beautiful, Jace?" Izzy gushed.

"Indeed," he replied. "Leave us, Isabelle." Isabelle gave a small curtsy, whispered "good luck" into Clary's ear, and then she was gone with the swish of a dress. The room was lit by torches along the wall, and candlesticks on the long table. Clary, unsure of what to do, fiddled with her dress while she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Please, sit," Jace swept his arm wide.

She nodded once, and took the chair at the other end of the table.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before chefs carrying cartfuls of food came into the room. They set everything on the table.

"Eat, my lady."

She nodded once more, and looked at the spread in front of her. She gingerly chose some things to put on her plate, and started picking away at it. She looked up at Jace, who was knawing at a chicken leg.

"When is the wedding?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," he replied, not looking at her.

She stilled. She thought she would have more time. Tomorrow would also mean the consumating of their marriage. She assumed he'd be rough. He was most experienced. She'd been to the whorehouse, seen what the men did to their women. She was scared. She hadn't had sex with anyone before. Especially not a complete stranger.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Clary woke and had that feeling of being in a place she didn't know. Clary sat up, found herself in an unfamiliar bed. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes. She was wearing a floor length silk nightgown. Her bed was a circular four poster, covered with warm, soft furs. A fire crackled softly in front of her bed. A pale, gossamer canopy enveloped the whole thing. She slowly placed her feet on the stone floor. She shivered; it was getting colder as the fall days bled into winter, and she was only wearing a thin nightgown. She looked around, which was difficult due to the low light, and spotted a heavy, floor length fur robe hanging on her armoire. she crossed the room, and pulled it on. Her shutters and balcony doors had been closed. It must have been early in the morning, or late at night. Clary walked, wondering what to do. Slowly, she turned towards her doorknob, opened it, and exited her bedroom.

She made her way down the hallway, and stopped at Jace's door. She took a deep breath, and turned the knob. Jace's room was very masculine, from what she could tell. His bed was in the center, circular, like hers, but with no canopy, so se could see his outline perfectly. She gently closed the door. Jace moved a little in his sleep.

She cautiously approached him. He slept on his stomach, with one arm tucked under his pillow, the other up beside his head. The furs had slipped, revealing his muscled back. As she crept closer, he suddenly stretched, and sat up. Clary stopped, frozen in her tracks as Jace's tired golden eyes met hers. "Clary?" he asked, surprised.

Clary started to back away slowly. "I-I'm sorry, your highness." "I don't know what I was thinking." Clary was almost at the door. "I'll be going now." "Sorry to disturb you." She started to open the door, but was stopped when Jace's voice rang over her, gruff with sleep. "Wait."

"I'm sorry, your highness?" She stopped, and turned back to face Jace, who yawned and rubbed his eyes. She spared a small smile at the sight of his messy curls.

'Please. Stay," he said hesitantly.

"As you wish, your highness." She made her way back to the bed. Jace shuffled over to one side, apparently expecting Clary to join him.

Her eyes flitted to the door and back to Jace, who was waiting expectantly.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." "But after tonight, we'll be expected to share a bed." Clary had nothing to say to that, so she simply walked towards the bed, and sat down.

She was still uncertain.

"Clary." "It's alright." He throws off the covers and walks around the bed over to her. Clary also stands, confused. He stands directly in front of her, and reaches out a hand. She flinches. He withdraws it.

"Did you think I was going to hit you, Clarissa?" His eyes are filled with hurt.

"I don't- I don't know."

"I would never lay a hand on you." Jace stalks back to his bed, shoves the furs aside, and climbs in.

"I'm sorry, Jace."Clary says, unsure of what she did wrong. It was partly because of that, but she had also never known another mans touch other than Simon.

"It wasn't all that," Clary continues. "You see, I was engaged." Jace's head turns towards her. "I've never... I've never known another mans touch."

"You were married," Jace says.

"Engaged."

"Your mother married you off to a stranger when you were already engaged?"

"Simon's riches were not enough."

"I see," Jace says, looking deep in thought.

"I'll-I'll g, your highness." Clary turned to go.

"Clarissa, I simply wanted to take off your robe." "I wouldn't have forced you." "Please, stay."

"Okay." She doesn't know what compelled her to stay, especially after telling him about her fiance, but there was something in his voice, in the way that he moved, that made her want to stay. She stripped off her robe, and was left standing in her barely there nightgown. Jace inhaled slowly. Clary made her way back to his bed, sitting down, and the pulling her long legs up and pulling the furs over her. Jace lay down beside her. She slowly adjusted herself so she was more comfortable. She turned to face him.

"Please. Call me Clary." She whispered, before finally the hour of the night caught up to her and she suddenly felt exhausted. She nestled deeper into the furs, and drifted off. So there they were, his arms found their way around her, their legs tangled together. She'd never been more comfortable in her life.

"Sleep, my queen." Jace whispered, before falling into a deep slumber himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke up because she was cold. She sat up, the sheets slipping off her, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She blinked a few times, and her eyes fell on the outline of a body lying next to her. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, before dragging her yes down the outline of the person that was sleeping next to her. Jace.

Her eyes wandered from his curly locks to his strong back, and down his spine to where the furs met. She dragged them back up to his face, where a few of his curls fell over his closed eyes. He had a soft smile. She traced his muscular arm that vanished underneath his pillow, sighing contentedly. It was strange how she'd only known this person for a few days and already she felt so at ease. She lingered on the scar slashed across his shoulder, his tattoos. He really was a beautiful specimen.

She was taken aback when he rolled over, his arm moving to rest across her waist. It was warm. She fell back against the bed, her head finding the soft pillow. she tugged the furs that had spilled over the edge of the bed gently so that they covered her again. She knew she should have left, gone back to her room. But the thought of going back to her room alone was to much to bear. So, she snuggled deeper into the covers and drifted off, thinking that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to marry him.

* * *

Later that morning, Clary woke, after dreams of long lost kingdoms and princesses and marriage. She stretched and sat up, and startled as her hand hit something hard. Looking down where her hand had hit, she saw the sleeping form of Jace. who was snoring slightly as he slept. She gave a soft smile. He looked so much younger as he slept, without the heavy responsibilities of being a king. She ran her fingers through her long curls, trying to take out some of the tangles. Jace shuffled in his sleep. Clary froze, not wanting to wake him. The events of last night flooded back to her. Simon. God, she missed him and his goofy but always loving ways.

Suddenly, she couldn't stand to be in Jace's presence anymore. He was a reminder of everything she had lost, and the reason of it. and slowly slipped out of his bed, tiptoed to the door, and exited back into her room. Her room was dark when she walked in, with the last embers of her dying fire giving off little heat and light. She shivered, suddenly cold. She realized she'd left her robe on the floor of Jace's room. Clary groaned inwardly, knowing that the servants who came to ready him for the wedding in the morning would find it in a puddle on the floor on what would soon be her side of the bed. She could try to get it, but they were bound to be in soon, and she was sure that they would wake her earlier than Jace. Any time, now, she realized. She quickly slipped back into bed, and fell asleep once again.

The next thing she heard was her footman, Ryan, trying to rouse her.

"My lady, it's time to wake up." "I have your breakfast here," he spoke softly.

Clary sat up and rubbed her eyes, before stretching.

"Thank you, Ryan," Clary said, her voice full of sleep. She settled herself against her pillow, as Ryan placed the tray in front of her. It was filled with eggs, a bowl of hot porridge, and fresh fruit.

"Eat quickly, my lady," "Lady Isabelle is coming in fifteen minutes to come and help the maids get you ready,"he bowed deeply before exiting the room through a door she hadn't even known was there, leaving Clary to nibble on her breakfast.

A few minutes later, Sarah came back in to take her tray. At the same time, Issy burst into the room, startling both Clary and her lady's maid, Sarah, as well as two others whom she didn't know.

"Come on, Clary!" "What are you still doing in bed?" "You have only three hours to get ready!" Issy was a tornado this morning, tearing around the room. She was like a tornado.

"Issy, calm down!" "It's plenty of time!"

"It is not!" "Not for the weddng of the century!" "If it were my way, you'd have at least four," Issy said.

Her maid, Sarah, approached her.

"Where is your robe, my lady?" "You are going to want it this morning, it's rather chilly," Sarah said, looking around for it.

"I don't know, Sarah," Clary said quietly.

At the same time, a knock on Clary's door rang through the room. Sarah went to open it, and there stood Jace's valet, Roger. He was holding a very feminine looking fur, which she quickly realized was the robe.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Vaughn," Sarah exclaimed. "Where on earth did you find it!"

He darted his eyes in Clary's direction, who lowered her head.

"I found it on the floor in his majesty's room." Clary's face turned beet red, as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her.

"I'll be going now, I have to prepare his majesty for the wedding." He left abruptly.

"Here you are, my lady, it's cold this morning," Sarah said, being the first to jump into action, wrapping her robe around her. Issy's face broke into a suggestive grin, and Clary, if possible, turned even redder.

"So, Clary." "What on earth were you doing in Jace's room last night that involved taking off your robe?" Issy winked.

"Nothing." 'He ased me to stay with him, so I did." "I didn't realize I had left my robe in his room."

"Nevermind, just get me ready so I can get this wedding overwith." Clary turned and walked into her bathroom, where her footman had run a bath. Sarah came in with her to undress her. Clary sunk into the hot water, as Sarah washed her hair. After half an hour, Sarah came back, saying that it was time to get out.

Later, Clary stood in her dressing room, with Isabelle and she was now down to two maids; one of them had left to go and dress Celine. She faced the mannequin that her dress stood on. Issy smiled, and stood behind her. Clary stood naked in a robe, not quite as heavy as the other one.

"I'll leave you to it," Issy said as she withdrew from the divider.

"Alright, my lady, let's get you dressed," Sarah says, a determined look on her face. After putting her undergarments on, Sarah helped her step into her wedding dress, and pull it up over her creamy skin.

She fixed the off shoulders so they look good, and then her maid directed her to her bed post to hold onto while she did up her corset back.

Clary inhaled sharply each time she felt the tug of the corset.

"My God, how do women wear these all day?" She gasped out, or tried to anywas, seeing as how she could barely breathe.

Sarah chuckled lightly. "It's only for a few hours, my lady," she said, with a wicked glint in her eye. "After all, excuse me if this is too forward, but he'll have it off you after the wedding anyways." Clary gasped, and said tighly, "that is too forward, Sarah." "What goes on between Jace and I is absolutely none of your buisness, especially not to make rude remarks about her to my face!" "Leave, please." "Issy can take over from here."

"Of course my lady, I'm so sorry, my lady." She leaves immediatly.

"What was that?" Issy asks, coming around to finish the corset.

"She overstepped."

"She did, but you did not have to be so harsh." "Anyways, she's right." "It's your wedding night." "What else did you think was going to happen?" "Now enough of this. You need your veil for the finishing touch." Issy stalked over to another mannequin, and gently took off a veil, topped with a tiara.

She gently placed it on Clary's head, adjusting it around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful."

"You will."

Clary turned and stood, looking at herself in her boudoir mirror. She wore an off white dress. The dress itself was gorgeous, with a front corset top that emphasized her curves, straps on the top of her shoulders. Her shoulders after the strap were bare and gave way to tight elbow length sleeves that then flowed into large bell sleeves, which were made of a light, gauzy fabric. After the corset, the skirt was light and flowy, with a large train at the back. Her veil went the length of her train, and had a few layers to it. It was held onto her head by a small gold tiara, and Issy had draped the front of her veil over her face.

There was another knock at the door. Issy rushed over to open it, and Clary fiddled with her dress and veil.

"Jace!" "You know you can't see the bride before her wedding!" Issy scolded.

Clary whirled around. There, standing in the doorway, was Jace. He looked very handsome, she had to admit.

"Please, Iz," he sighed. "Can't you let me have a moment with my bride?"

"Oh, alright," Issy grumbled. "You suck when it comes to traditions." she left, and the room was swathed in an awkward silence.

Jace finally waked towards her, placing himself right in front of her.

"You look like a vision, my dear," Jace says quietly, looking her up and down. She flipped up her veil, not wanting it over her face anymore.

"What are you doing here, Jace?"

"You left last night." He states it, rather than as a question.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I felt it as a betrayal to Simon."

"Ah yes, the fiance." "You know, Clary he isn't anymore."

"Of course I know that," Clary said tightly. She will not cry.

"You are not happy."

"How could I be?" "I've been torn away from everything I know, from the love of my life!"

"Calm down, my dear." "There isn't anything I can do about it." "The only reason I came in was because there were a few things I wanted to tell you." "The first is that your mother will be walking you down the aisle, as your father isn't in the picture." Clary starts to protest, but Jace simply holds up a hand, and she stops. "The second, is that Simon Lewis will also be there." "The third is that after the wedding, tomorrow we will have the crowning ceremony, officially announcing you as queen over my mother's former position, and she will step down."

"Is that all?" Clary obviously wasn't going to tell him anything now, she had shut the gates on her heart.

"One more thing." He produced a ring from his pocket, and looked at her expectantly.

"An engagement ring?" Clary asked

"Indeed," Jace said with a bow.

Clary sighed heavily and held out her hand so Jace could slip it on her finger.

"I'll see you again in a few minutes, my lady." he bows himself out and Clary is left alone. The door opens once again, and Celine and Clary's mother walk in.

Both sigh at the sight of her.

"Stunning." "Simply stunning." Celine says approvingly.

"You do look beautiful, my love." Clary's mother says. Clary feels a boiling bubbling anger.

"Don't you dare." Clary says. "I want you gone." Celine looks very taken aback, as does her mother.

"But, Clary, darling."

"No. You ruined me. No way am I letting you walk me down the aisle." "Celine, will you do the honor of walking down the aisle with me?"

"Clary, I really must insist-"

"No mother." "Just don't." "Leave."

"I will not leave." "Look, Clary, this is to give you a better life than what you would have had with Simon!"

"No this isn't!" "This should be the happiest day of my life, and it is now the most miserable." "So I don't want you there."

Celine turned towards Clary. "Clarissa, is this what you want?"

Clary swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

"Jocelyn, you need to leave."

She started to protest, then silenced at the look her queen gave her.

"Alright." "I'm done trying, Clarissa." She left.

Celine and Clary were alone. Celine goes over to Clary and flips her veil back over her face.

"You're ready, now."

Clary nearly bursts into tears.

* * *

Later, after the torturously slow wedding, in which she and Jace had to share a kiss, she sat on wooden chair covered with furs on a hillside, looking down at the people partying and celebrating below. Jace had disappeared a while ago, leaving Clary alone with her thoughts. She nibbled on some of the food laid out on the table. Her eyes scanned the crowd. She found Alec dancing with the doctor, Magnus Bane, and Issy dancing with her younger brother, Max, the two of them laughing. She found Jace, who was idly talking to Kaelie, whom Issy said was a whore from the whorehouse.

Unknowingly, as she trained her eyes on them, she felt a strange feeling of jealousy rise up. Kaelie giggled, brushing her hand across his arm. She had had enough. Her husband was making a fool of her on their wedding day. Clary supposed that everyone knew it was an arranged marriage, but still. This was right in front of her, on their wedding day!

Clary slowly stood up, feeling the soft grass beneath her bare feet. She was still not used to not wearing shoes. She glided down the hill. She'd left her veil behind; it was becoming a nuisance. She reached the couple. She put on a false smile.

"Who's this, darling?" Jace looked at her, confused.

"This is Kaelie Whitewillow." Kaelie curtsied.

"My lady."

"Lovely to meet you." "I was hoping to have a word with you, my love." The words tasted stale in her mouth.

"Of course, dear." Jace replied, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Excuse us, Kaelie."

"Of course, your majesty." She curtsied away.

Jace turned to her.

"What the hell was that?" "Darling?" "My love?"

"You were making a fool out of me." Clary growls."I can't have that." "Especially not on my wedding day," Clary says low. "I know our marriage isn't based on love, but I still expect my husband, whoever he may be, to treat me with respect."

Jace got very close to her, whispering low and threatning

"Listen to me Clarissa." "Whatever you think was going on there was nothing." "I am not that kind of man." "If anything, you are disrespecting me by accusing me of such adultery."

"Everyone knows that you and Kaelie had a fling, Jace." "Everyone." "By talking to her like that, letting her touch you like that, you make it seem as though you are still a thing, when you are married!" "How do you think this makes me look?"

"We will not do this here." "We will discuss it later."

"Ugh!" Clary exclaimed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my queen, we must go and celebrate with our guests."

"Of course." Jace leads her away for a dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, Clary and Jace had officially said their goodbyes to the last of their guests. Clary was terrified of what could happen now. She kept shooting sideways glances at Jace, who looked straight ahead, focused on finding their way back to what would now be their bedroom chamber. Clary was still pure. And she did not love Jace. This would be an awful experience. She wouldn't be strong enough to push him off, so it probably would make it easier on her if she just went with it, regardless. She chewed her lip and wrung her hands.

"After you, my queen," Jace says as he opens a door. It isn't his old bedroom or hers. She cautiously steps in. Jace follows. The room is lit with candles and a crackling fire. She takes a deep breath as Jace strides towards the bed, with a confident swagger.

Clary bit her lip so hard it almost bled as he sat on the bed. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she undid the corset top. She was terrified. She heard the soft padding of his feet across the stone floor, before he stopped right behind her. Her cold fingers started pushing it off of her body, and she let the dress drop to the floor with a soft thunk. She had never been naked in front of a man before. She heard Jace inhale sharply and run his fingers across her shoulder lightly, making her shiver. She started to turn around. And then Jace walked away. He walked away, she felt it. She turned and faced him, confused.

"Is something wrong, Jace?" Clary gulped. "Am I not- not to your... liking?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She dipped her head; she did not want to look at him.

Jace was suddenly standing in front of her, fully clothed. She felt even more naked and vulnerable than she already was. The first tear fell.

Jace tipped her head up with his warm, calloused hand.

"My lady," Jace says, his voice filled with emotion. He brushes a finger across her cheek, wiping away the falling tears. "You are beautiful." "I am barely restraining myself right now." "But I will not force myself on an unwilling woman." "That is not who I am." "You seem to have a rather nasty picture painted of me." He grimaced lightly. "Now please." "Here is your sleepwear." He handed her a silky green dress.

"Your highness I-" Jace cut her off.

"Clary, you are very stunning, and I want to, but I am a gentleman." "I respect women."

Clary said nothing. She took her nightgown from Jace's hands, and slipped it on slowly.

"Now please, my queen. Come to bed. You have another big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Erm. Yes, your majesty."

Clary fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Clary woke to her lady's maid. She felt Jace gently shift her off of his chest, where she had been lying. The two sat up.

"Good morning, m'lady. I trust you slept well?" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Quite well indeed, and yourself?" Clary answered with a yawn.

"Very well, m'lady. Thank you for asking," Sarah said.

"Are we expected in the dining chamber this morning?" Jace asked, running a hand through his curly locks. His voice was rough from sleep.

"Yes. Her majesty wishes to have the whole family together, lady Isabelle, master Alec, and Max included. Shall I help you dress, m'lady?"

Jace interrupted her as she started to respond. "It isn't nessecary to dress for breakfast."

"But jace-" Clary started to protest and Jace shushed her.

"You need only a robe, m'lady." Sarah said. "And you might want to do something with your hair.

"I may as well get ready for the day, Sarah. Come along, we've much to do." Clary started to stand up from the bed, when an arm wound around her stomach.

"Must you go?" Jace asks.

"Jace, I must get ready. It's my crowning day remember? And I am not the only one who must be dressed." She winked at him.

"Of course."

"When are we expected?" In half an hour's time."

"Your highness, your butler will be up in a jiff." Sarah bowed herself away, leading Clary to the dressing room.

"What would you like to wear today, m'lady?"

"I think I shall wear... this one." Clary pulled out a pale blue frock, lined with jewels.

"Of course."

Clary stands as Sarah helps her into her undergarments and then her dress.

"So, m'lady, this may be too bold, but if you don't mind me asking, how was... it last night?" Clary feels the tugs of the corseted back.

"That is much too bold. Perhaps if we were friends then I may have consulted with you, but it is none of your concern. Now please, just do your job." Clary snaps as she turns around.

"We still need to your hair, m'lady."

"Yes. Of course," Clary sits at her vanity, and Sarah styles her loose curls, piling them on top of her head and holding it all together with an elaborate hair comb. As Sarah adds the finishing touches (a long necklace and clip on earrings) Issy walks in.

"So, c'mon Clary! Spill!"

Clary turns around so that she's facing Issy.

"We did not do anything," Clary says, her face turning beet red.

Issy's mouth drops open. "What? I can't believe it! I would have thought Jace would have been all over you!"

"Not all men are dogs, Issy," Clary says.

"Well, most of the ones I've met are."

"Jace is of noble blood. He was raised by a woman, bred to be a king. He is what one might call a gentleman."

"And how exactly do you know all of this about him?" Issy inquired, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I do not know, exactly. I can just sort of... feel it. Now, shall we go down to breakfast?"

Issy grimaced at her quick change of subject, but quickly replaced it with a smile, and offered Clary her arm. "Of course. Let us go."

The two glide back into the bedroom, where Clary found Jace waiting for her, standing on the balcony. Hearing the two laughing as they entered the room, Jace turns and strides back in.

"You look lovely, Clary," he says, kissing her gloved hand. He turns to Isabelle.

"Good morning, Issy. How did you sleep? Ready to face the wrath of mother on her official last day as queen?"

"Jace, this is much too much information you are trying to get out of me this early in the morning," Issy replies with a grin.

"Shall I escort you two to breakfast?" Jace asks jokingly, holding out both of his arms. Clary and Isabelle both loop an arm through his.

The trio make their way down to the dining chamber, making small talk. When they reach it, they find Celine, Alec, and young Max already at the breakfast table. Clary stopped in the doorway.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Jace asks, worry lacing into his voice. He turns his head to Issy. "Go on. I'll sort this out."

Clary was embarrassed. "It's stupid," she said, shaking her head.

'Seriously, Clare, what's wrong?" He bent down to her level.

"I just- I'm embarrassed around your family."

Jace smiled, an incredulous look on his face.

"Is there any particular reason?"

Her voice was even smaller as she looked up at him, her face flushing a deep red. "I'm below them." She said simply.

"Clary, there is no way that you could ever be below them," Jace said, taking her hands in his.

"I am, though. I was raised a commoner. I wiill not have anything to say to them, much less them to me." Clary was so embarrassed. She should have just sucked it up and went in there with Jace.

"Clary, you will have much more interesting things to talk about, I am sure. We usually talk about business and the state of the accords between the other kingdoms while Issy entertains Max."

"Alright, I was just being stupid," Clary says with a shake of her head.

'You are not stupid, Clary. You are coming from an entirely different world. It is understandable that you would feel this way. I should have realized it."

Jace runs a hand through his curls. Alec comes out of dining hall.

"Are you two going to be in before we finish?" He says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Relax, Alec, we're coming now," Jace says coolly. Clary gives a soft smile, which she hides by turning her head to the side.

They walk into the dining room, and are greeted by Alec and Celine and Max.

Clary manages to make it through breakfast without incident.

Celine stood up. "Alright, Clarissa, you must get changed. I have had my stylist pick something out for you. You are much too casual in that dress. Then, we shall begin the crowning ceremony. I will meet you at the back doors, near the pavilion."

"Yes of course, Celine." Clary replied automatically. She was a bit taken aback at being treated like a child in need of orders. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with her dress.

She smiled graciously and stood up. "Excuse, me everyone," she said, as she went to leave. Jace grabbed her arm and she gasped, drawing the curious gazes of Celine, Issy, Max and Alec.

"Is something the matter, Jace?" Clary asks. She's confused.

"No, of course not, Clary," Jace recovers quickly. She shakes her head, trying to slow her heart rate.

She exits the dining room, making her way back to her bedroom. She didn't see why she had to change. She thought she looked perfectly fine, but what was she to know?

Sarah and two other maids were waiting for her.

"Hello, miss. We are to help you get ready for the coronation of you and prince Jace as you become kind and queen."

They bustled around her, poking and prodding.

"Hold out your arms, please, m'lady." Clary sighed, but did what she was told. They efficiently stripped her until she was standing in her underwear. She was uncomfortable, especially after what hadn't happened the night before. Now, she was even more aware of her body.

They gave her a silk dressing gown, a pale mauve colour and flowed to the ground. It made her a bit more comfortable.

"Follow me, please, m'lady," Sarah said. She led the way through to another room, her closet, she assumed, where a beautiful green gown was waiting for her.

"Step up onto here, m'lady," Sarah said, pointing to a small raised rounded platform surrounded by mirrors.

They took the dress off of the mannequin, and undid the ribbons holding it together.

After about half an hour, Clary stood in an olive green crushed velvet dress. The dress itself was tight underneath her bust, and covered in a swirling gold and black pattern on the main part of the dress. From underneath her bosom, a crushed green velvet train flowed to the ground, and pooled in the back. The sleeves were made of the same golden swirled pattern as the main part of the dress. Her red locks had been put up into a complicated braided up do, presumably fit so that her crown would fit over it.

"Alright, m'lady, you can turn around and look."

Clary gasped when she looked in the mirror. She ran her hands over the soft velvet. She looked like a queen. Issy walked in, sighing with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful, Clary. Like a queen."

Clary smiled, and stepped down from the platform.

"Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

Celine shows up, looking even grander than Clary, with her own crown perched on her head. She was the picture of elegance, very queen like indeed. How was she supposed to live up to the reign of Celine?

A older man by the name of Jordan bustled around them. "Okay, so how this is going to work is Celine will go out first, say a few words, and then, near the end, Jace and Clarissa will enter, and Celine's status will be symbolically revoked by the passing off of the crown, and then Clarissa will be announced as official queen of Idris. Any questions?"

They all said no.

"Alright, we are a go." He walked quickly over to the guards standing at either side of the door. "Issy, Max and Alec will be on a high platform, so you three can go now." "Remember your smiles, posture and such, as it all matters, and three, two one, out you go." They didn't have much time to prepare, but handle it spendidly. Clary watched with anticipation.

"You're going to be amazing, Clary." He said, before turning to face the front again.

The growd on the lawn started cheering wildly.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the long reigning Queen of Idris, her royal highness queen Celine Herondale!" Celine glided out, which left Clary and Jace.

"Just smile, and wave," Jace muttered to her.

Clary inhaled as his hand found hers.

"Ready? Cause here we go," Jace said, pulling her forward.

"Yes." Clary said. Her mind was focused on anything but the ceremony. Namely, Jace holding her hand.


End file.
